Tales of a Sexually Frustrated Heiress
by CarlaTheRed
Summary: Join Weiss and Ruby as they struggle to make their relationship work, first as friends, then as lovers! Obvious Red Snow themes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The B Word

Chapter 1: The B Word

Weiss was tired, but she couldn't fall asleep. She lie in her bed, simply staring at the bunk above her. She knew that Ruby was up there, fast asleep. Weiss worried about her. Her bunk was attached to the roof via ropes, and she had put up a little curtain around the bed. She wanted to tell Ruby to fix her bed, but she didn't. She didn't want to come off as a bitch. Weiss hated that word. She hated that word all her life. All her life she was called that word by her classmates, right to her face. Even her old teachers used the word behind their backs. Her father would just let it happen, too. Only after Weiss had ran away for the tenth time did her father do anything about it. Ever since then she had been taught in private.

Weiss dreaded the thought of Ruby thinking she was a bitch. She didn't know how to act any other way. All her private teachers were way too hard on her, and it rubbed off. She just acted the way she was taught to. Act like a lady, don't look back, don't cry, don't slump your shoulders, keep your knees bent slightly. All these pointless rules were drilled into her head. She remembered when she was a preteen. Her mother noticed her changing and told her that no matter what would happen, her mother would find the perfect man for her. The perfect man that would benefit her fathers job partnerships. The perfect 'man'. Why did it have to be a man?

Weiss liked Ruby, that much is true. She also didn't care about what her parents would think. If she loved a woman, she loved a woman. There was nothing her parents could do about it. Weiss was conflicted, however. She didn't know if she loved Ruby or not. She enjoyed being around her. She had to wait a bit longer before she made any decisions.

She flashed back to the day she decided to run away for the first time, she was young, around six or seven. She remembered the face her father made at her. That uncaring glare.

"I hate you dad!"

"Good for you."

"I'm going away! You can't do anything about it!"

"You won't last a day."

"You don't know that!"

"You can't do anything for yourself, you will be back within an hour."

She remembered her face getting red.

"Goodbye dad! I hate you!"

Sure enough, her father was right. She was hungry and tired, and she enjoyed her bed. She cried the next morning, after the beating her father gave her for trying to run away. Her mother tried to get him to stop, but he just hit her with the back of his hand, calling her the b word. Weiss knew that as soon as she got the chance she would leave her family behind, and Beacon was her gateway to that goal. She knew that this school would let her be the person her parents wouldn't allow her to be, starting with ruining her fathers future with the woman she loves.

She decided that woman would be Ruby, since she was the first one who tried to open up to her. She decided that would be her future. She grinned.

AN: Welcome back guys! Or hello, if this is the first time you are reading my work. I hope that this story can satisfy you red snow fans. (Just in case you wonder or care, this story takes place before my first story)

Fun fact: This chapter was written while listening to the RT podcast.


	2. Chapter 2: Mirror Mirror

Chapter 2: Mirror Mirror

Ruby had a tendency to wake up before the rest of her team. She leaned over the side of her bed and looked down at Weiss, who actually looked kind of cute while asleep. On the other side of the room were the bunks of Blake and Yang. Yang's bunk was on top, where her sister lied with one leg off the bunk, and the blanket on the ground next to her. Ruby fought the urge to rub Blake's head and cat ears as she closed her curtain. She picked up her scroll and pulled it open. She tapped an icon with a music note on it and her music playlists popped up. She kept it a secret, but Ruby loved Weiss' music. She tapped the play icon and the music began. Ruby sang quietly along.

"Mirror...tell me something..,"

She had the song on repeat, she loved it so much. After singing along with the song who knows how many times, she finally decided to look at her clock, nothing more than a wristwatch taped to her bedpost. Had she really been listening to music for two hours? She pulled open her curtain again and looked outside. She met the eyes of Weiss, who was standing in front of her bed.

"If you are done listening to my music, we have things we need to do today." Weiss said, her arms crossed.

"Awwwww, whyyyyy?"

"Because Professor Oobleck is giving a test next class and you haven't been studying."

"I have so!" Ruby defended herself.

"Oh really? What was his last class about?"

"Uhhhh... The first Faunas-Human war?"

Weiss glared at her.

"No."

"Oh..." Ruby sighed, dejected.

"We are going to the library. Get dressed." Weiss demanded.

Ruby quickly put on her skirt and cape, before being grabbed by the wrist by Weiss and pulled out of the room.

"How long were you standing outside my curtain?"

"Not long. You woke me up with your singing."

"...You heard that?" Ruby asked, turning beet red.

"Yep."

Was Weiss smiling? Ruby couldn't tell.

"Hey Weiss? Where are the others?"

"I told them to meet us there. I knew you would take forever to get ready."

Ruby frowned. Why was Weiss so mean to her? Ruby tried to be her friend, but it just didn't seem to work.

AN: The weather where I'm from is horrible! I hope all of you are keeping warm!

Fun fact: This chapter was written while listening to old music.


	3. Chapter 3: Repetition

Chapter 3: Repetition

Weiss had told the rest of the team to wait for her and Ruby, and sure enough, they were there. They knew they didn't look over their notes, and that this little study session could fix that.

"Hey Ruby! Hey Weiss! Blake found a corner we can have all for ourselves!" Yang explained.

"Couldn't we just use a table?" Weiss asked.

"We could, but the corner is more awesome, so..."

Weiss knew she would have to put up with some nonsense from her team. She decided to play along. She followed Yang to the corner. Blake had already gathered a couple stacks of history books, and had gathered a couple mats for them to sit on. The group got a couple odd looks when they sat down. The group took turns asking each other questions.

A couple hours later they arrived back in the room, Ruby flopping down on the couch face first.

"My head hurts..." She complained.

"I know what you mean." Yang said.

"Why do we even have to learn history anyway?" Ruby moaned.

"So we don't repeat it!" Weiss and Blake said simultaneously.

"Blehhhhhhhh..."

Ruby buried her face in the couch cushion. Weiss smirked and sat next to her.

"I worked my butt off teaching you earlier. You will not fail this test, do you understand?" Weiss commanded.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, her face still in the couch.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Was that a compliment?"

Weiss hesitated.

"Yes, yes it was."

"In that case, thanks Weiss." Ruby rolled over, laying her head on Weiss' lap.

Weiss cursed to herself, clearly needing work on complimenting people.

AN: Short chapter today. I've been a bit busy. I hope you guys still enjoy though. :)

Fun fact: This chapter was written while watching The Patch.


	4. Chapter 4: Hugs

Chapter 4: Hugs

Ruby woke up the next morning prepared. She had a large stack of waffles covered in syrup, the biggest glass of milk she could find, and quickly downed both. She rushed to the bathroom, quickly took a shower and dried off, then ran back into the room and put on her school uniform. She grabbed her pencils and notebook and ran to her class. She was the first one there, even getting there before her teacher. She decided to take advantage of the situation and do some more studying.

"Ms. Rose, you are here very early!" She heard a voice say.

"Yes I am, Mr. Oobleck! I'm ready for today's test!"

"Oh really? I suppose I will look forward to grading yours then."

Several hours later she was running down the hallway with tears in her eyes. She ran back to the room and tackled her white haired teammate.

"Ow! Ruby, what are you doing!?" Weiss asked angrily.

"Thank you sooooooooooo much Weiss!" Ruby squealed, hugging Weiss.

"What happened?"

"Look, look!" She said, handing Weiss her paper.

"A ninety-eight? I suppose that's good. Better than what you have been getting."

"I know~! Isn't it amazing!?"

"I guess it is. Now please let go of me."

Ruby released her teammate from her grasp.

"Ooh! You know what this calls for?"

"What, dare I ask, would that be?" Weiss asked, standing up.

"It calls for more hugs!"

Her sister Yang watched this unfold with Blake, watching them closely. Ruby could hear Blake ask something.

"Is Ruby always this huggy?"

"Only when she's happy." Yang responded.

Ruby ignored them. She was too busy celebrating her passing grade.

"Can't we celebrate this any other way?" Weiss asked, struggling to remove Ruby's arms from her body.

"Maybe we could watch a movie?" Blake offered.

"If we do, it's going to be after dinner." Yang explained.

"Nah, I'm thinking board games." Said Ruby.

"Still after dinner." Yang piped in.

"I'll go get it!" Ruby exclaimed, running to her collection of board games.

-POV CHANGE: WEISS-

Weiss was never used to being hugged. It felt uncomfortable and claustrophobic, but for some reason she really enjoyed being hugged by Ruby. She was warm and, for the lack of a better word, cuddly. She could get used to this.

She sat on the couch, outstretched her legs and took a light snooze, occasionally opening one eye and observing her team. Not soon after, the smell of mashed potatoes, chicken, and greens began tickling at her nose. Weiss loved mashed potatoes, it wasn't exactly a secret, but she never really told anyone. She could hear Ruby still looking through her collection.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..."

How many board games did she own?

Weiss grinned to herself. She knew that she made the right decision choosing Ruby to be her soulmate. She was cute, she was smart, and she was a little bit ditzy. That last one didn't really matter as much.

"Alright guys! It's ready!" Yang announced.

-POV CHANGE: RUBY-

Oh boy, Ruby thought as she heard the news. Dinner was ready and she was hungry! She was the first one to take their spot at the table and start eating. She loved to eat. It didn't matter what kind of food it was just as long as it was sweet. Sure enough, she was the first one done. She went back to her board games and picked one out.

AN: I hope this can make up for the short chapter last time!

Fun fact: This chapter was written while looking at RWBY fan videos.


	5. Chapter 5: Red Snow

Chapter 5: Red Snow

Weiss was happy, no, she was elated. Out of the very few people who have hugged her, she only enjoyed Ruby's hugs. She actually caught herself smiling later that day, and the strange thing was, she felt good about it. All the happiness she felt gave her a headache, which she decided to air out on the roof. The cool evening air helped, but not as much as she had hoped. She heard the door open behind her. Weiss turned around and was greeted by the young girl she had helped earlier.

"Weiss?"

"Hi, Ruby. Is there something you needed?" Weiss asked, trying to be sincere.

"I just came to thank you for helping me. I wouldn't have passed that test without your help."

"Well, that goes without saying."

Damn it, Weiss! Be polite!

Ruby's smile faltered for a second before returning to her face.

"We'll truth be told, I came here to ask you a question."

Weiss blushed. Did Ruby have mind reading powers? She hoped she didn't. What was she going to ask? Oh no, she wasn't about to ask if they could go out, was she? Weiss didn't think this far into the future, nor did she expect Ruby to be the one to initiate this...

"Vytal to Weiss, you there?"

Weiss was knocked out of her daze.

"Y-yes, Ruby?"

"Are you okay? You went dead quiet for about a minute."

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry. What did you want to ask me?"

"Well..."

Oh gosh, here it comes... The moment of truth...

"I wanted to say thank you for the help, and I was wondering if maybe we could be friends!"

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Weiss thought aloud.

"Friends! You know, BFFs? Best friends forever?"

"Oh."

"So what do you say? Best buddies, Ruby and Weiss, off fighting monsters and going on adventures! What do you say?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Weiss hesitated.

"Uhh, sure. I don't see why not."

Ruby jumped into Weiss' arms, hugging her tightly.

"Alright! From this point on we need a nickname. Some sort of code word that says how awesome we are! Like... White Rose or Red Snow!"

"I kind of like Red Snow better. In my opinion it sounds cooler." Weiss said, struggling to sound casual.

"I like it! Team Red Snow, half of Team Ruby, all awesomeness!" Ruby shouted, obviously delighted with herself.

The two girls went back to their dorms, happy, full, tired, and ready for the next day.

AN: And here begins the Red Snow saga! I have plans to use the other term, don't you worry!

Fun fact: This chapter was written while listening to the Chinese dub of RWBY. I don't even speak Chinese, I just think it sounds adorable.


	6. Chapter 6: Awesome Chocolate

Chapter 6: Awesome Chocolate

When Ruby woke up to the smell of hot chocolate. Somebody had left a mug with the drink filled on her bed, it even had marshmallows in it. Whoever it was left a note...

"Ruby,

Thank you for last night. I appreciate you wanting to be my friend, and I will try and return the favor as much as possible. I hope you enjoy the chocolate.

-Weiss"

Wow! That was really nice of Weiss to do that!

Ruby picked up the mug and took a sip, then leaned back and grinned.

"Team Red Snow is awesome." She said to herself proudly.

"Team Red Snow, huh?" She heard a voice ask.

Ruby looked to her left and met the eyes of her sister.

"Yep! Weiss and I formed our own mini team and no one else is invited!" Ruby bragged.

Yang smirked and responded,  
>"Oh really? Well where is the other half of the team?"<p>

"Oh, she's... I don't know, really." Ruby admitted, taking another sip.

"Mmhmm, I'll just let you get back to that." Yang chuckled, turning to leave.

"I don't know what you're laughing about! Team Red Snow is awesome!"

Ruby leaned back on her bed and took another sip of the chocolate, opening her mouth to eat some of the marshmallows. She wondered what Weiss was up to.

"Yang told me about this 'Team Red Snow' you made. Is this true?" A voice asked.

This caught Ruby off guard.

"Yes Blake. It's true."

"Alright then. What exactly is the purpose of this team?"

Ruby shrugged.

"To be awesome."

Blake chuckled and said in a condescending, smarmy way,  
>"I'm sure it is, Ruby. I'm sure it is."<p>

"I don't know what you guys are laughing about, our team is the best." Ruby defended herself.

Blake turned and left Ruby to her own business, and Ruby went back to thinking, eventually getting bored of thinking and started doodling in her notebook. The door opened and four people entered.

"Hey Ruby! Yang told me about a team you made! What kind of team is it? Is it a fighting team or a study team? Ooh, I love to fight! I don't really like studying though..."

"Don't be like that Nora, stay on topic."

"Hey Ruby, I'm sorry to interrupt you but Yang said something about a team you made?"

"Hi Ruby, Yang came in and yelled at us about some team or something, do you know what that was about?"

Something inside of her snapped. Ruby threw her pillow at Team JNPR.

"Get out of our dorm!" She yelled at them.

AN: Wow, a week without an update. Longest gap I have ever had, I think. I'm sorry about that, tons of personal things kept preventing me from writing.

Fun fact: This chapter was written while watching Hetalia for the first time. Best. Anime. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7: Plush

Chapter 7: Plush

Weiss walked through the halls of Beacon, thinking about her friend. She hoped that Ruby liked the chocolate she left her. She had worked extra hard to make it just right for her friend. Weiss still felt weird about the word "friend". She decided that she would get used to it later and went on with her business.

She had to find a way to get Ruby's attention, to get her to notice Weiss' feelings for her. Maybe she could write a letter? Nah, that would be too vague. She had to make her intentions obvious. Maybe a gift? What would she like? Weiss had an idea. She went to the gift shop and purchased several presents, including a small plush of a boarbatusk.

"This is perfect. I'm sure she will love this." She muttered to herself.

Weiss knew that nothing was out of her reach financially, and she planned to use that to her advantage. She had bought the perfect gifts for Ruby.

Upon returning to the dorm, she noticed the members of Team JNPR being kicked out of the room. That didn't interest Weiss.

She entered the dorm and found Ruby laying in her bunk, drinking her chocolate in an annoyed manner.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Yang went and blabbed about team Red Snow. Now everybody is jealous." Ruby said through sips of chocolate.

Try to be casual, Weiss.

"I can't say I blame them. Team Red Snow is probably the best thing they will ever see on this planet."

Smooth.

"I know right!? We are obviously the best!"

"I got something for you while I was out." Weiss said, pulling things out of a bag.

She pulled out some notebooks, a few pencils, a small sample of dust, and the plush doll. Ruby practically squealed with happiness.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Weiss! This is so nice of you!"

"I know. I hope you enjoy it."

"I do! Thanks!"

Ruby hugged Weiss tightly.

AN: Happy Valentines Day to those who celebrate it!

Fun fact: This chapter was written while watching Lindsay try to out cat Gavin. (Italy x Germany, btw)


	8. Chapter 8: Sleep

Chapter 8: Sleep

Ruby was so happy that Weiss took the time to go out and get her a gift! She loved hugging that stuffed animal she got her when she slept, because she wouldn't be caught dead doing that when the rest if her team was awake. After all, she was grown up now, drinking milk and everything! She couldn't risk her team finding her immature! But still... It is really fluffy...

Ruby turned over and hugged the animal, holding it close. She loved stuffed animals, and it was hard for her to leave her previous collection when she left for Beacon.

"Ruby..."

Still, those animals filled a hole in her heart. Ruby never was the most popular girl at Signal, and she often had to make her own friends. Things got better, but her stuffed pals never lied to her.

"Ruby..."

A small tear came from her eyes, sliding down her cheek. She loved her new stuffed buddy, more than anyone, even Weiss would know.

"Ruby...!"

Someone kicked the bottom of her makeshift bunk. Ruby wiped away her tears quickly, so they couldn't be seen. She looked over the side of her bed and met the eyes of her teammate.

"Oh, hi Weiss." Ruby whispered, forcing a smile.

"Ruby, you have been breathing weirdly all night. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't need to worry Weiss."

"Don't lie to me Ruby, were you crying?"

Ruby hesitated, trying to change the topic.

"You were listening to me breathe?"

"Ruby. It's okay if you were. Just answer my question."

"...Yeah..."

Ruby could practically see the wheels turning in Weiss' head as she spoke,

"Ruby, why don't you sleep in my bunk tonight?"

Ruby slipped out of her bunk quietly and joined her white haired teammate in her bunk.

"Thank you, Weiss." Ruby breathed, almost silently.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just really happy..."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Thank you Weiss." Ruby smiled, hugging Weiss.

"We'll talk about this in the morning."

The black haired girl quickly fell asleep, Weiss looked at her and smiled before doing the same.

AN: Guess who's back! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always, leave your thoughts in a review. :)

Fun fact: I'M STILL IN THE AIR!


	9. Chapter 9: Sleeptalking

Chapter 9: Sleeptalking

The sun shone through the window in the teams room, to which Weiss slowly opened her eyes. She felt something warm and heavy laying on her. She slowly twisted her head and found her team leader hugging her.

Normally she would get mad at someone hugging her while she slept, but Ruby was too adorable for her. She lay her head back on her pillow, placing her arm under it for comfort. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you..."

Weiss' eyes suddenly sprang open. Was that Ruby's voice?

"No...don't go...mrphhhh..."

Ruby's grip on her body got stronger and she felt her face flush. What in the world was Ruby dreaming about!?

-Ruby-

"Weisssss!" Ruby yelled at her partner, trying to get her attention. Weiss turned to face her partner, who had finally reached her.

"Where are you going? I don't want you to leave me..."

The white haired girl crossed her arms and sneered, not answering her. Ruby begged and pleaded with Weiss as she went to walk away, grabbing her arm.

"Weiss! I love you! Please don't leave me! Not after all this!"

A sudden jolt went through her body as her muscles contracted, waking her up. Had she been hugging Weiss the entire time?

-Weiss-

Weiss felt Ruby move. Did she finally wake up?

"Ruby?" She whispered.

"Uhh, hi Weiss."

Weiss looked over at her partner and met a face redder than her cloak.

"Was I hugging you?" Ruby asked, clearly ashamed of herself.

"Yep."

"I'm so sorry Weiss! Please forgive me-"

"Ruby, you were asleep, you couldn't control yourself." Weiss explained, covering her mouth.

"Alright." She sighed, worry being released from her body. She paused a moment before asking, "Can we keep this between the two of us?"

"Obviously."

AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you guys really enjoy it!

Fun fact: Monopoly.


	10. Chapter 10: Locked

Chapter 10: Locked

Ruby was SO embarrassed! There was no way that actually happened! Ruby sealed herself off in the closet, blocking it so it couldn't be opened. She sat in the corner of the closet and covered herself with her cloak, hiding her face from the shirts and pants that lined the walls.

"Ruby! Open up!" She heard Weiss yell.

"No! Go away!"

"Ruby! I already said it was okay! Please come out!"

"Well I already said I'm sorry! Go away!"

"Ruby, I need to get dressed! And I won't let you keep me out here in my towel! Now let me in or I swear I will get Yang to bust the door down!"

Ruby didn't want to cause another disturbance in the buildings. She removed Crescent Rose from the door and Weiss barged in, already hurling insults in Ruby's direction.

"You dolt! What made you think locking yourself in the closet would fix anything!? And WHY are you in here anyway!?"

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me..." Ruby admitted.

"Ruby, I already told you that we could talk about this later. Now please, get out so I can get changed."

Ruby turned to leave, taking her weapon with her. She took a few steps and heard a high pitched scream, causing her to turn her head in the direction of the noise. A piece of cloth was hanging off of Crescent Rose and Weiss was standing still. She looked like she was hugging herself. Wait a second...

OH MY GOSH!

Weiss was naked! Ruby's face turned red again and she froze in place, forgetting how to move.

"Ruby..."

Ruby had forgotten how to speak, as her mind shut down.

"I want you to give me the towel, and never to speak of this to anyone." Weiss demanded in a voice that was way to calm.

Ruby took the towel off her weapon and slowly approached her naked partner from behind, who ripped the towel out of her hands and covered herself.

"Get. Out." She snarled.

Ruby quickly exited the room, lest not to be frozen alive.

AN: I doubled up this week! I think I got all those personal problems worked out. It's nice to update semi-regularly again. :)

Fun fact: I am cold as hell!


	11. Chapter 11: Help

Chapter 11: Help

Weiss wanted to kill someone. Not only did Ruby keep her from getting dressed, she saw her NAKED. At most Ruby saw her butt and nothing else, she kept telling herself. She was currently practicing her form in the academy's gym. She used her dust glyphs to hold a target in the air as she pierced it with her weapon.

"Hey Weiss?"

Weiss clenched her fist and the glyph exploded, destroying her target. She looked over her shoulder at the voice, meeting the eyes of a green eyed warrior girl.

"Yes, Pyrrha? What do you want?"

"Your team is looking for you. I told them I would help."

"Well you found me, congratulations."

"You seem annoyed." She said, crossing her arms.

"I feel violated." "

Want to talk about it?"

"No." Pyrrha approached her and placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. She looked into her eyes, deep and green, filled with kindness.

"Fine." Weiss faltered, dropping her weapon.

"What happened, Weiss?"

"Ruby saw me naked."

"Are you angry about it?" Pyrrha asked calmly.

"Well obviously! I was taking a shower and when I got out Ruby had locked herself in the closet and when she finally opened the door she ripped off my towel!"

"She ripped off your towel? Ruby doesn't seem like the kind of girl to do that..."

"She didn't do it on purpose. She barred the door with her weapon and my towel got caught on it."

"So you aren't mad at her, then?"

"No, I'm not mad at her. I'm just mad that she saw me naked."

"I can respect that." Pyrrha smiled.

"What do you say I do?"

"Maybe just tell her how you feel. Tell her that you aren't comfortable with people seeing you without clothes on."

"Alright. I'll try that. Thank you, Pyrrha." Weiss said, lightly hugging the redhead.

"Any time Weiss, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Pyrrha smiled, returning the hug.

"Well actually..."

AN: Cliff hanger! What will happen next? :D

Fun fact: This chapter was written while watching the guys drink green beer.


	12. Chapter 12: Salty Eyes

Chapter 12: Salty Eyes

Ruby sat on her bed, her face in her palms. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She and Weiss had gotten to be good friends too! Ruby felt something well up in her eyes when she heard someone knock at her door. Ruby quickly rubbed her eyes and went for the door, twisting the handle and opens if the door slowly. She was met by the green eyes of her next door neighbour.

"Hello Ruby!" She opened, her arms behind her back.

"Oh, hi Pyrrha! Is there anything you need?" Ruby asked, forcing a smile.

"Actually, I came to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm." Pyrrha sat on the couch in the room, motioning for Ruby to sit next to her.

"So what's up?" Ruby questioned casually, plopping down on the couch.

"I talked to Weiss recently."

That statement hit Ruby like a bag of bricks.

"And what did she say?" Her voice flickering a bit.

"She told me about how you saw her naked."

Ruby blushed a deep red. This could only be going one place.

"And?" Ruby asked softly.

"She wasn't that happy." Pyrrha grinned.

"Oh."

Ruby put her face in her palms and sighed loudly. This was just great. She probably just ruined one of her few friendships at Beacon. What if Weiss was just the beginning? Who would be next? Jaune? Blake? Nora? Even her own sister Yang?

"She did tell me that she wanted to see you though!"

Ruby jolted up, Pyrrha's voice intruding on her thoughts, her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"She wants to talk to me?"

"Most certainty! She actually sent me here to give you a message, believe it or not."

"Why did she send you? Not that you I don't enjoy talking to you or anything it's... Just..." Ruby trailed off awkwardly.

"Ruby, it's fine. She's not angry with you, she just wanted me to give you the message because she is off running errands."

Ruby's heart felt strange. Why was she suddenly warm all of a sudden?

"What was the message?" Ruby asked.

"She wants you to make sure you are free tomorrow evening." Pyrrha grinned.

"What? Why?"

"She didn't say. I guess you will just have to find out for yourself."

"Oh..." Ruby's heart sank once more, this time being overcome by feelings of depression. Does Weiss not want to be friends anymore? Oh Oum she can't lose a friend now...

Ruby felt warm arms surround her and pull her close. Pyrrha held Ruby against her shoulder, it reminded her of Yang when she was little. Ruby simply closed her eyes and breathed into the shoulder of the red haired woman holding her.

"Ruby?"

She looked up.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I promise."

"You sure?" Ruby wondered, her voice a barely audible whisper.

"I'm positive. Now promise me you will go get some rest, alright? It's getting late."

Ruby made a slight noise that she hoped Pyrrha would understand. She removed herself from the hug and made her way to the bed. She pulled the covers over her and looked to the door, where the Spartan woman was leaving.

"Hey Pyrrha?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Thank you." Ruby said, hiding back her tears.

"Of course Ruby. You sleep well now." Pyrrha returned, smiling the same warm smile she always does.

When the door closed Ruby let it all out. All her sadness and frustration flowed from her eyes and she cried. She forcefully threw her head into her pillow, trying to seek answers in the cotton that returned her headbutt. She looked through her salty eyes, looking for comfort in her stuffed friend. She clung to it with no cares about what anyone might think. She held it tight and close and cried out her frustration. She couldn't lose anyone else. Not again.

AN:

I'M STILL ALIVE I PROMISE! I'm really sorry ago the extra long wait for this one. Things kind of fell apart in my life for a time. I'm picking up the pieces right now, so you guys don't need to worry! I don't even know if this story is that popular anymore. I do know however that I will see this to its end! I have the end in sight and I will work my hardest to get there! (Hopefully without two months inbetween this time.)

See you all again soon!

~Carla~


	13. Chapter 13: The Talk

Chapter 13: The Talk

Ruby woke up in the same position she fell asleep in. She regained feeling throughout her body slowly, her toes felt the sheets of the bed, her fingers felt the fabric of the stuffed animal. Her body ached as she shifted her weight to sit up. She looked to her left, Blake and Yang still being asleep. Blake was curled up under the covers, her knees bent into her body, while Yang on the other hand slept half falling off the bed. She leaned over the side of her bunk and stared at the empty bed beneath her. She rested her head back on the pillow, placed her mask over her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. She kept tossing and turning, unable to find comfort in the recesses of her own psyche.

Many thoughts passed through her mind, the holiday season starting next month, what her grades were like, whether or not she could ditch her study hall to practice with Crescent Rose. The one thought that continued to invade her mind was whether or not Weiss was angry at her. What would she do if the other half of team Red Snow was mad at her? She slowly fell back into slumber, drifting farther away from reality.

"Hey Ruby!"

Her eyes opened, searching the room for the source of the voice. She turned over to meet the eyes of her sister. What did she want?

"Oh, hey Yang. What did you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little sister to sister talk." Yang said, sitting down next to her sister.

"This isn't THE talk, is it Yang?"

"No, it isn't. Wait... Yes! Alright maybe,"

"Yang!" Ruby pleaded, grabbing her sisters' arm.

"It isn't THAT talk! At least I hope it isn't. I just wanted to talk about the way you have been acting recently."

Yang was a mess trying to give personal speeches. Ruby knew that for a long time. Despite all of her sisters partying she still cared, even if she was clumsy about it.

"Soooooo I have noticed that you and Weiss have been spending a lot of time together recently?"

"Not as much recently as we have been." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Ruby? I'm about to ask you a personal question that won't leave the two of us. Pinkie swear." Yang slowly explained, wrapping her pinkie finger around Ruby's.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Weiss? Like, more than just friends?"

"Yang Xiao Long, what are you asking me?" Ruby glared at her sister.

"It's just... There's nothing wrong with that if you do! I was just wondering! Sisters worry, Ruby. I just want to make sure... For reasons."

"Are you asking me if I like girls?"

Yang paused for several seconds.

"Yes, Ruby." She eventually admitted.

"What does it matter if I do? Would you not love me anymore?"

"Of course not, Ruby." Yang comforted her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't like being different, Yang. Why did I have to be born like this?" Ruby's voice began cracking.

"Ruby, being different is part of what makes you unique. It's what makes you Ruby Rose and not Pyrrha Nikos or Blake Belladonna or Nora Valkyrie. It makes you special. I will still love you even if you do like girls, Ruby. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Yang hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"So do you have somewhere you need to be right now?"

AN: Hey guys! Chapter 13 is being posted on Friday the 13th! (Actually Saturday the 14th for me.) I'm happy to be back and I can't wait until volume 2 is shown at RTX! Maybe you might see me there?

Fun fact: Ruby Rose is an Australian actor. She's so preeetyyyyyyyy. :)


End file.
